10 Steps To High School Survival
by snow-maiden13
Summary: A super genius with a 200 IQ invades Kotobuki Ran's school, and makes the school heartthrob go head over heels with her. This girl, named Aya, tells about her steps in surviving the most critical part of every Japanese girl's life.
1. Prologue

**10 Steps on Surviving High School**

****

**Chapter One:** Prologue

**----------------------------------------- **

"Sheesh, have you heard the rumor, Ran?" Miyu asked her friend as she entered their classroom.

"What is it, Miyu?"

"I've heard that a new girl is coming to our school. She recently came from an all-girls high school and she's included in Japan's top 100 students!"

"Wow! Freaking good, eh?"

"Yeah! And they said her IQ is 200!"

"Oh my god! I've got to meet her! I really have to do whatever it takes for this certain girl to meet me!"

"Great, she'll be at class A. And class F students like us are usually aloof to those of class A aka the model class."

"Well I have an idea on how to meet her. Just watch me, Miyu."

"Girls! We better run quick! It's almost time for the opening ceremony!"

"Hai!" and the girls came rushing to the school auditorium.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning high school students! This is your Head master welcoming you to a new year of exciting adventures and new friendships!"

"... to give us our opening remarks, let us call on Otohata Rei of class A!"

The girls yelled. "OTOHATA-kun WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!"

After that speech, Ran started to look around for an unfamiliar face in the campus. And it turned out that what she's looking for is just sitting in front at the stage.

Rei noticed that he had been staring at the new girl for a while already. She's just his type, a wise girl and just like him, included in the top 100 students in Japan. She's also pretty and simple. He took his attention easily.

Aya Hoshino just kept silent as she listens to the speech of the Head master. She can't believe that she's next to Otohata Rei, the most famous guy at school. She'd longed to met him, and now that they are close, she couldn't even speak up.

_C'mon, Aya! Speak up! That is what you want, right?_

"... and to add up to the welcome remarks, here's Ms. Aya Hoshino from class A!"

She fumbled as soon as she heard her name. she saw Rei's eyes on her and she instantly blushed. Slowly, she took her steps to the microphone and spoke what she had to say.

After that, she was surprised when Rei Otohata had called her. "Can I just call you Aya?" he asked.

"Sure," she nodded briskly.

"That was a wonderful speech." Rei told her. He smiled at her for the first time.

"Yours was great too." Aya said.

"Let's go to class now. Later, I will give you a campus tour."

"I'd love that." Aya said, following Rei.

Eyes sprawled towards them. "Do you think they make a perfect pair?" one student remarked.

"Yeah! Both are good students,"

"I agree."

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

****

"This day's just getting good," Ran said. "I think Hoshino is a nice girl. I didn't see her in a masscara or any make-up."

"Why, is that a basis for a nice girl?" Miyu asked. "Okay, if that's what you think then we assume it is."

"This dismissal I'm going to see her."

And so dismissal came. Ran went straight to the classroom of section A. She spotted Rei Otohata coming out of the classroom, and next to him is Aya Hoshino.

"Oooh, I didn't think Otohata has this taste of girls..." Ran thought. "Let me follow those two. Hehehe..."

"Here's the faculty room. And there's the gymnasium." Rei said as he pointed out to the different locations of their school.

"... we won't forget the rooftop, eh? C'mon, let's go up."

"Okay."

"Do you feel awkward when you're with me? You seem to be so quiet. I mean, you're different from the girls in this school."

"Of course not!" she answered, blushing slightly. "Actually, I am really comfortable around you."

"You know what, I seem to like you a lot now." He said honestly. "let's hurry. The school closes at 6 PM."

"Hai," she answered softly.

"I like it in here," Rei said as he opened the door towards the rooftop. "It's so quiet and peaceful here. I like meditating on this place."

"I used to hang out on our rooftop way back in junior high too." Aya replied. "you're right! And look! Below us we can see the whole town. It's so nice."

"Yes."

"I think we should go now, you know I have my curfew."

"Okay, I'll walk you home,"

"Uh, no need!" she said shyly "It's far, you will be late in going home."

"It's okay with me, it's not safe if you walk alone the streets,"

"Thanks a lot for everything this day, Rei."

"You're utmost welcome."

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Step One: Make Friends

10 Steps on Surviving High School

**A/N:** I **DO NOT **own Super Gals!

**Chapter Two:** Step One: Make Friends

---------------------------------------------------------------

Aya looked at Rei from a distance. He seems familiar, besides the fact that he is the most famous guy at his place. As if he's met him somewhere on her past... She removed this eerie thoughts and went straight to her room, knowing that no one is around her house.

_Aya-chan,_

_Me and daddy went to shop for the spring fest. We should wear new kimonos for the upcoming feast. I'm gonna see my friends too. We have to let you follow us there, see ya later at 6 pm. _

_Love,_

_Mommy_

Aya sighed. "Yet another party! Argh... can they give me a break?" she exclaimed to herself. "I just want to be an invisible, sane, and normal kid."

She then picked up the map and the letter, and then proceeded to her room. "It's just me again and a crowd of different and stange people," she replied, then she suddenly stood up after she just lied on her bed.

"Spring fest... 1999... Could it be him?" she asked herself, and then she rummaged through her drawer. She found a notebook and as she opened a certain page, cherry blossoms came out and scattered on her lap. A certain photo was there, with a mobile number and message at the back of it.

"Call me if you have spare time. Rei-kun"

"Rei-kun! Right! He's Otohata-kun too! Oh my!" she exclaimed, leaping in sheer happiness. "what a big coincidence! Small world..."

She smiled to herself. "So did he remember that I was that Aya-chan way back?" she thought. "or did he just forgot me and treated me good since he was the president of our class?"

She went to the veranda of her room and gazed up in the darkening skies. "Dakedo, I should still try to speak to him."

Aya turned her heel and went to arrange her stuff. She then picked up an old cream and pink Yukata. She quickly undressed and went to her shower room. She closed her eyes and felt the hot water beads pouring on her face.

"Aah, I think it was not him." She shook her head and then steam filled the air...

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Tada ima,"

"Rei! Rei! Could we shoot some hoops first before we go?" his father rushed to him at the door, and he was already handling a basketball. "Is it okay, my son?"

"Dad, Rei-kun's tired from school. I told you, he should quit the team and focus on his College life for next year," his mother said, smiling at him. "I think you should rest and then we'll go."

Rei took the ball from his dad's hands. "Gomen ne, okaasan but if there's something else that I treasure than our family, it would be basketball." He smiled apologetically and then ran across to the lawn with his dad waving back to his mom.

"Oh right, the boys..." she replied and shrugged.

"Son, I'm just so proud that you could say those words in front of your scholarly mom." His father said. "I'm glad you took after me."

"When it comes to my first love, I can't say 'No'." Rei said, shooting a three-pointer smoothly.

"Good job!"

"... but may I ask you, dad, why did you fall for mom who's a brainiac?"

His dad laughed. "You'll soon know, once you meet someone like her."

"Someone just like her, eh?" he thought deeply. "I don't think I'll come across her again. And I do not think she's the girl I just saw a while ago..."

His dad suddenly laughed. "I guess you should set priorities properly son. I don't want your lovelife to be left behind, so as your studies."

"Thanks, dad."

---------------------------------------------------------------

'Krrrriiiiiing! Krrrriiiing!'

"Coming!" Aya pushed the loudspeaker button "Hai, Hoshino residence!"

"Hello? Sayaka? This is Yuriko," a woman's voice replied. "Are you coming tonight at Nishida's?"

"Ano... mom's out, but hai, we're coming. This is Aya, her daughter." Aya replied politely.

"Sugoi! Domo, Aya-chan! I hope to meet you later!"

"Hai. Ii desu." She said sweetly. "Ja ne, Yuriko-san."

She hung up. "Oh right, so the next party's tonight. I better get going." She picked her sling bag filled with pocketbooks and pens. She looked at the clock. "Oh no! it's already 5:30!"

She rushed to the door and then locked it. Her mobile phone rang. "Hai! Aya-chan desu!"

She was still running faster to get to the train station. "Okaasan? Is that you?"

"Iie... ano... is this Hoshino-san?"

Aya could not recognize the voice. "Hai, Hoshino Aya desu. Dare?"

"It's me, Otohata-kun. Are you busy right now? I guess I'll just be calling you later." He said.

"Ano... iie! I wasn't. I was just getting on the train. That's all." She was now blushing.

"Yokatta." He said. "Well, I forgot to tell you that you belong to the Acad committee."

"Oh, sou da ne." she said. "I'll do my best."

"Hai. Hai. Good." He replied. "So when can I meet you to give you the modules?"

She stopped walking and thought for a while. _Gomen ne okaasan..._ "Doko, Otohata-kun? Are you near Shibuya station?"

"Hai. I am here. Just behind you." He answered, and as Aya swept her head behind, she saw him smiling, handling a mobile phone.

Aya ran towards him. "Konbanwa, Hoshino-san." He said to her. "It's already 6, where are you going?" he asked.

Aya can't understand the feelings building up on her. "Ano... I was to go to a party with my parents... but..."

"Did I interrupt you?"

"No, I guess... I would just have to skip the party. Besides, it's so embarrassing if I'd go there this late, ne?" she smiled. He returned the smile to her.

"Hai. Ikou yo?"

She nodded. "Where are you supposed to go?" Aya asked.

"To a party too," he answered. "same reason. Same happening. We have a lot in common."

"I guess so..." Aya replied, clinging to her bag. _Oh no... I guess this is something I've felt before. Is this some kind of a reaction or an attraction?_ She gazed at his kind face and blushed.

"Where do you want to eat? It's on me."

"Wow, sugoi! Arigatou, Otohata---" he placed his index finger gently on her pink lips. She stopped talking. _Nani?_

"Remember that we said we'd call ourselves by our first names?" he reminded her. "Ne, Aya?"

She smiled as she hit her head softly. "Hai! Wakatta!"

"Saa, Aya!"

"Hai, Rei-kun." She smiled again, this time, she felt safer around him...

---------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
